At Peace and In Pieces
by Jane Glass
Summary: Light had struggled for the past few years, but now he was at peace…and in pieces. R&R please.


**At Peace and In Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A.N.: Hey, should be working on my other stories, but whatever. :) Beware of upcoming MAJOR spoilers. Also, this is what I call a 'Friendship fic' (because if two guys so much as hug then people will call it fluff or Yaio), though not manly about friendship. You may, if you like, consider it 'fluff', but please keep your reviews somewhat clean...no M content and keep swearing to a minimum (since no can stop sweating…whatever). Oh, but just because there's a bit of friendship this doesn't mean it won't be violent to an extent, and it might be slightly depressing…anyway, please enjoy!**

**Rated: T (for violence, violence reference, death…)**

**Warning(s): Major spoilers, death…**

Light continued running, holding his left shoulder with his right arm. The setting sun turned the sky a bright orange yellow color with purples streaks thrown in. His body ached almost everywhere from all the bullets that Matsuda had shot at him; he could feel his life draining as memories flashed before his eyes. Light knew what the phase 'Life flashing before my eyes' meant now, but who was that walking over here?

That was him on the day he found this…this monster…the thing that had been eating at him since he picked it up. The thing that he had thought he wanted. The thing that changed him into the monster he was now…the monster he had become. Tears fell from his eyes as he limped past his stupid, oblivious self. Light's unaware past self, who had no clue that the note book would change him…mess him up…continued walking until he was out of sight.

Light faintly remembered what it was like when he had forgotten being Kira…he'd been in control again...he had, at one point, wondered if he were Kira, but had thought that was impossible, since he had no memory of killing anyone. It was laughable now though. He had struggled against himself this whole time.

First he'd thought the notebook was a prank, he then tried it out anyway, then after the second time he'd resisted the thought of what he was doing was wrong, instead fueling his wrong doings on the idea that it was right…that he was a god. And the next thing he knew he'd forgotten being Kira, later remembered that he was Kira, and now…well, he felt…relaxed. He knew he was Kira…but he felt like, maybe, he hadn't been in control the whole time. Maybe Kira and Light were two different people, and Kira had been controlling him.

That…made sense, right? Thinking back on it, it was odd…he'd killed so many people, and yet…he didn't. He closed his eyes against the bright sunset, apologizing in his mind to those he'd killed and to others he'd hurt. Would he have been friends with L if it weren't for him being Kira? He and L would have found out who the Kira was…would have stopped him…if it weren't for the fact that Kira didn't play fair.

If Light hadn't been controlled by Kira, he and L would have stopped Kira, Light and L would both be alive, but instead, and they were both going to be dead. Light finally made it to a warehouse of some sort, and decided that Ryuk was right, he would die here. Light walks in, and then stopped while going up the stairs…he wouldn't make it any farther…this was it. He laid down, the staircase hurting his back a bit, but he wasn't going to complain; it didn't hurt at all in comparison to the gunshot wounds.

He wasn't sure how long it'd been after Ryuk finished talking, but he sighed quietly before noticing someone nearby. 'L…' Light thought, but he couldn't say anything, he was too…drained. 'Light-kun…we'll be splitting ways after this…we'll never see each other again.' Was L talking to him? He stood behind a crate or two and other items, hands in his pockets, hunched over slightly, staring at Light, but when he "spoke", his mouth didn't move.

'L…I'm sorry…' Light thought, feeling drowsy, he presumed that he was leaving this world now. 'I know…but it is over now.' L "said". Light thought he was probably just delusional right now, but if he was going to see L and hear L, then he might as well act like it was real. He'd get closure, at least. 'I really thought you were a nice friend…' Light thought, but he also wondered why he couldn't say goodbye to his father…he felt so bad….

'As did I…and…I'm sure that he forgives you...or rather, he knows better than to be angry at you, since you are innocent.' L told Light, or Light imagined that L told him; it was really unclear. Light thought of all the things he hadn't said to L…all the questions he had for L about L's past…about L's family…if he had a family…he deserved one, at least. Light didn't know what to say, what to ask…but it didn't seem to matter, so they settled for relaxing silence.

It was strange, but in this moment, it seemed as if Light knew everything about L, as if the silence was full of answers to questions. It was nice, to just sit there, listening to his rough breathing and to think of random things. 'Thank you…for everything…for being my friend…' Light thought after a moment, closing his eyes. He realized he hadn't really had a friend before either…. Not a real friend. Not someone who understood him in so many ways. Thinking about it, it was sort of fun…playing cat and mouse…they both played well before…losing.

'Same to you, Light…goodbye.' L says to him after a moment. Light wasn't sure if he had thought it all up…but he'd pretend he didn't. He'd pretend L was really there…well, if he would be able to think anything…where he was going. Where was he going, anyway? Would it be lonely in a world that only Death Note users are in? He'd find out…soon enough. He felt himself losing grip on everything now…it was even darker than it was already with his eyes closed, but strangely nice. Peaceful even….

**END**

**Okay, I'm done now. *sigh* It had been in my mind the whole time, so I'm glad that it's out of my head. Reviews are awesome (and you already knew this)!**

**—Jane—**


End file.
